Cause We're Brothers
by HetaRussia
Summary: (AU!Avengers Deaf!Loki) Thor is the schools heartthrob, teachers give him A's just for showing up. He has the charming looks and the athletic skills to boast. He has the friends everyone dreams of, but no one can be that perfect there has to be something wrong with him, right? There is always someone looking for flaws in another and that person will find that in Loki and use it!
1. Chapter 1

**HetaRussia here, and I am giving a shot at a AU story with the Avengers. This story was inspired by a documentary I saw and thought hey why not give it a go. My first planed this with Hetalia but I couldn't pick who I wanted to be the main protagonist. So I chose to o with my second fandom Avengers and I knew right away who to chose. Enjoy. **

* * *

The final bell rang ending classes and all the students exited the school, along with a certain group of friends.  
"So who wants to hang at my place, I'm having a horror movie marathon night, Jarvis is allowing me." the tanned billionaire, Tony Stark said smiling.

"I thought Jarvis banned you from those because of the last party..." Steve said, he was the kind, caring, gentlemen of the group.

"Pff, after a month of making him breakfast in bed he is allowing it." Tony said grinning madly as he looped a arm around Steve's shoulders as Bruce walked beside Steve, he was the silent but insanely smart type, though he has anger issues. He fixed his glasses awkwardly "I wouldn't mind going, but based off of the last times and not to mention me nearly losing control of the _other guy_." he said.

"I thought you were taking breathing classes for that..." Clint said. He was the star quarter back of their schools football team and he was dating the girl every guy wanted and every girl wanted to be, Natasha Romanov.

Natasha hung on Clint as they began to walk to their truck along with Bruce, Tony, and Steve. Tony stopped shortly and turned to their other friend, he was tall and muscular, he was the star of every sport and his name was Thor.

"Hey, Thor you coming?" asked Tony.

"Nay, sorry friend Stark, but I ought to be picking my younger brother up from his school." Thor said as he walked to his own car. Tony frowned "Why can't your brother just walk home, what's his name again...Luke? Or Dukey?"  
Thor simply laughed "His name, is Loki, I would but I can't for I am not that kind of sibling. I love Loki too much to do that to him. Carry on, have your festivities with the others, I shall catch your picture fest another time." Thor said waving off his friends as he climbed into his own car driving away.

The drive was only thirty minutes to Loki's school. Thor caught glimpse of the large castle like school and pulled around the corner into the parent-student parking lot. The school was made of brick and had large mosaic windows.  
At ground level they had bright red bushes, a sign fall had arrived, Thor always loved this season it was beautiful to him to see the leaves change color.

He waited outside the school, Loki still had a few hours left of school unlike S.H.I.E.L.D High which lets out at twelve, Laufeyson School for the Gifted and Talented lets out at five. Thor bit his lip it was Friday, and the start of Thanksgiving and Christmas break, he could feel his brother itching to get out, he was that close to his brother they had a twin like connection.

Thor couldn't take it, he then did what every responsible older sibling would do...

"Aye, he has an appointment, with his doctor." Thor said to the attendance clerk. "Okay, we'll send him down." she then picked up a black phone and punched in a number. "Mr. Doom, please send Mr. Odinson down to the office his brother is here for him."

With that Thor waited for his brother.

Fifteen minutes later, Thor could see a tall, lean, dark figure approaching, when the figure entered the room, Thor could easily make out the tall, thin, pale figure of his baby brother. Thor smiled and kissed his brothers forehead "Time. To go to. The doctors little brother." Thor said slowly enough to match his hand gestures.

Loki watched his brothers lips and then his hands as they twitched and moves about. He frowned his green eyes blazing, as his hands began to move about forming signs _'Brother, you know that I hate the Doctors, such a dreadful place.'_

Thor only laughed, doing the sign for laughing.

He lead his brother to the car, and opened the door, as Loki climbed inside so did he and started the car and drove away. They drove together in comfortable silence. Loki only reacted when he noticed they pasted the doctors.

_'Brother...we have pasted the doctors, where are we headed?'_ he signed to him confused.

Thor signed back _'I'm getting you a meal, then we shall head home.'_ he told him.

Loki's eyes widen, but he smiled and shook his head. He should have known better, Thor always uses the doctor visit excuse to get him out of class.

As promised Thor bought his brother a McDonald's meal combo and bought one for himself and they headed home.  
They ate together, talked together, joked, played video games, and watched a movie. And by the end of the day Loki was exhausted.

He signed _'I love you brother, sweet dreams. '_ in which Thor signed back the same and with that Loki went off to sleep.

Thor meanwhile sat back on the couch, this was how he spent his days with his baby brother who was unique, who was different in a way no one could possibly tell unless Loki or himself let them know.

Loki was deaf.

* * *

**So how was it? I think I will turn this into a mulitchapter...not sure but here it is please tell me what you think. And please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter *rolls away***

* * *

_Saturday._

This was the Odinson brother's favorite day of the week.

Thor was the first to wake and he naturally wanted his brother awake with him. So Thor crept into his brothers room quietly and tip toes to his brothers bed and awed silently at his sleeping form.

Loki was curled up tightly in a green quilt that Thor had made for him. Thor inched closer and leans forward blowing softly onto his brothers face, causing Loki to groan and shift. Thor smirked and began to poke his brothers head in a rhythmic pattern, Loki let out an annoyed moan and sat up quickly narrowing his eyes in a sleepy glare.

_'Seriously?!'_ Loki signed to his older brother with a huff.

Thor laughed and signed back to him _'Brother, lets get dressed, we shall eat at the House of Pancakes. I know you love the food there.'_ Thor couldn't help but laugh at Loki's reaction.

His brother was never a morning person but the mention of IHOP always got him wide awake and dressed under a minute.

_'I'll let you get dressed. Meet me downstairs.'_ he signed before ruffling Loki's hair.

As Thor left Loki leapt out of his bed and looked around his room. His floor was covered with shirts, pants, and boxers. He sighed rubbing his eyes childishly as he walked over to his drawer pulling open one of the drawers and pulled out a black shirt with white words which read "I graduated from the DWMA"  
on it and baggy green jeans.

Loki headed downstairs after readying for the morning, he walked into the bathroom downstairs he splashed hands in some water from the faucet and ran his hands backward through his hair until his hair was slicked back.

_"Brother are you ready?"_ Thor signed to him, Loki nods the Thor nods motioning Loki to follow him.

The wind outside was chilly but Loki didn't mind it felt nice and he loved how the wind smelled. He turned to his brother and signed _'It feels marvelous out here, I hope it doesn't get hot.' _

Thor laughed as he began to pull out the driveway _"Don't worry brother, I am sure it wont change too much."_ he signed.

The brothers pulled into the driveway of the restaurant a hour and a half later, Thor could see the excitement in Loki's eyes. This made Thor smile he couldn't help but find it cute, he turned the engine off and both of them climbed out of the car.

Loki beat Thor to the door and signed to him to hurry. _"Brother, do not fret they have plenty of pancakes they can not run out if that is your fear."_ he signed to him.

When the brothers were seated inside and waited for their waiter, they decided to pass the time conversing. Loki, signing at blinding speeds and Thor at a average speed.

When their waitress came Thor signed everything the women said and he told the waitress what Loki said. He continued to sign as he said his order just so Loki doesn't feel left out.

While they waited Loki noticed that their table was receiving glances and stares. This confused him.

_'Brother, why is it that we are receiving stares? Are we doing something strange?'_ he signed to him.

Thor could see the confusion in Loki's eyes he shook his head _"Nay brother, we are doing nothing wrong pay no attention to them, all that matters is what happens between you and I."_ he signed.

Loki looked back at the people staring at him and they quickly looked away, he looked back at his brother nodding.

But it bothered Loki that he could still feel their eyes on him, Loki hated people staring at him, it made him feel weird, like he was a monster or some oddity from the novels he read.

Before he could question his brother further their meal arrived. Thor had a stake while Loki had Chocolate chip pancakes, with varies sides, anyone who saw Loki, and his thin frame would assume he would not finish such large portions but they would be terribly wrong.

Loki and Thor ate the same. Both could finish off four or five helpings.

When they finished their meals Loki and Thor decided to go and buy some Christmas decorations, since he and Loki were going over to their grandparents house for Thanksgiving break.

The trip to the store was a quick one, yet Loki despised the visit. Like at the restaurant he was getting stares and glances, it bothered him and he couldn't quite understand why everyone did it...what was he doing?

He tugged on Thor's sleeve and signed to him _'Can we go home? Everyone keeps staring at me...'_

Thor nods placing the decorations away and both he and his brother headed home.

Once in the safety of their own home, Loki fled to his room wanting to be alone.

* * *

**Here it is I hope its okay I'm currently writing the other chapters~ review**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey sorry for the long wait on this chapter. But it's longer this time, for some reason long chapters in this story is a bit hard._**

* * *

_"Loki, please stop pulling at your tie."_ His mother signed to him, causing Loki to glare hatefully at the red tie around his neck.

_'Mother, why is it that I can not wear my scarf? I rather wear that...'_ he signed back looking wearily. Loki loved scarves he had several hobbies, one included collecting scarves. His favorite scarf was a green and white scarf that he had gotten for his birthday from Thor he hated not wearing it when he had to dress up.

Frigga sighed and began to sign to him _"Loki, you know why, you wear that thing too much, and it's best to try new things."_ she explained to him.

Loki then signed back _'But, I wear it because, ties and bows are typical wear for outfits such as mine, a scarf, however is hardly ever worn with this outfit.'_ he reasoned. Frigga sighed once more, "_Fine, wear what you wish, but remember your grandmother will be wanting pictures of you."_ she signed to him.

_'Don't worry mother, I shall look dashing.'_ he smirked as he picked up his scarf and signed with one hand.  
Frigga couldn't help but feel a bit happy that he was wanting to be different. _"Okay, take that suit off and stick it in your suitcase, then get dressed and meet us downstairs."_ Frigga signed to her son.

Downstairs, Thor sat with his father. "Father, you promise that you will allow me to drive this time, last time you hadn't kept your word." Thor said reaching for the keys that sat on the coffee table.

Odin paled, its not that he doesn't trust Thor to drive its just, he rather him not drive. Not for as long as they were going to drive. "We'll think about it." he said to his oldest son.

Thor frowned "You say that when you wish for me not to drive." he said crossing his arms. Odin laughed and ruffled his son's hair, and turned when he heard footfalls coming down the stairs, it was Loki, wearing his scarf, he was followed by Frigga.

Odin frowned at the scarf that hung out of the suitcase "I thought he was going to wear the tie I bought for him?" Odin whispered to his wife, she rolled her eyes "Don't get me started on that topic...he was complaining about it." she told him as the family filed out of the house and toward the large RV that stood in the driveway.

After gathering up their bags and placing them into the side compartment of the RV the Odinson family left their home and started their five day drive to their grandparents home.

The first day was quite exciting for the brothers, they hardly ever got to ride in the RV and when they did they would make the most out of it.

Thor and Loki watched the passing buildings, people, signs, and whatever else that would zip by as they drove.  
The one thing the brothers loved the most about the vehicle was the fact they got to fall asleep in the house on wheels in one town and wake to a whole new town.

After a few more days the Odinson family finally reached the home of their grandparents.  
The house was small and styled as a cottage with a long winding paved road which was lined by tall pine trees.

"We're here, Thor, Loki, wake on up sons." Odin boomed to the boys, Frigga narrowed her eyes "Odin, for the sake of it, only one of us is deaf in this family!" she snapped at her husband, as she was jolted awake by her husbands loud voice.

Thor sat up in the lower bunk and rubbed his eyes to rid them of sleep. He stood and poked Loki awake, Loki whined and covered his head with the long green silk blanket. Thor huffed and plucked Loki out of the bed and stood him up, Thor tapped his brothers lips with his index finger twice, he used to do this to him when he was little, this was his way of telling him to wake.

Loki stumbled some trying to keep balanced in his half sleep state, his eyes opened some just enough to see Thor signing to him to get dressed for they have finally made it.

Loki nods slightly and headed to the tiny bathroom while Thor picked out his own clothes and his brothers.  
Once the entire Odinson family was ready they all climbed out of the RV and headed to the door of the cottage like home.

Thor reached for the door bell but was beaten to it by Loki, who pressed the button, a loud buzz sound rang out signaling to those inside they had arrived yet Loki continued to hold the button for a good minute or two until Thor signed to him to stop.

The door opened and it revealed a old man who was wrinkled in the forehead, under the eyes, and his cheeks sagged so bad and were so wrinkled his face resembled a pug. The top of his head was bare except for a few tufts of white hair on the sides that stuck out crazily. He walked a bit hunched over and was dressed in slacks and a sweatshirt.

"Oh...what a surprise!" he turned and called out into the house "Anne! The grandkids are here!" he called.

"What? The grandkids?" she called from somewhere in the house.

Then the sound of shuffling was heard.

The grandfather smiled and looked at the family "Here she comes..." he laughed.

When Anne finally reached them she cries out in joy "Theodore!" she cried out and took hold of Thor's ears and pressed wet kisses all over his face. Thor squeaked and struggled to get away "G-Grandmother, it's just Thor...I have told you to call me Thor." he whined as he tried signing to Loki for him to understand what was going on.

Loki laughed, his laughter was loud, for he couldn't hear how loud he was laughing. That was enough for the family to turn to him and Anne to dart over to him patting his head and ruffling his slicked back black hair "Loki how long has it been?" she said to him.

Loki looked confused and watched her mouth trying to understand what she was saying for she didn't sign, and Thor hadn't caught what she said.

Loki then signs back _'Pardon?'_ he signed. Loki was still struggling with lip reading, that was the one thing he struggled with, it was hard because all the words by lip looked the same, along with how the lips moved.

Anne blinked and repeated. what she said only to have Loki look lost, he didn't know what she wanted from him and it frustrated him! "Loki! Son, answer your grandmother." Grandfather Aanon said to Loki.

Loki blinked and looked at Thor as he gave a strange look to the others. Thor blushed in humliation, realizing that he hadn't been signing for his baby brother.

"Mother, Father, please you must remember that Loki is deaf. He can't hear you." Odin said.

The grandparents oh'd and looked at one another then back to Odin "How are we suppose to communicate with him?" Anne asked Odin.

"Thor has done a fantastic job signing to Loki ever since day one." Frigga said. Aanon looked grim, as he watched Thor sign to Loki, only to have Loki smile and answer back in the same way, it was clear the brothers lost interest in the adults and were having a conversation of their own .

"Doesn't he get tired of it?" Aanon asked. Frigga shrugged "I don't know, it wasn't something that seemed to bother Thor. He is far to worried about what is best for Loki." she said.

Several weeks past after their arrival and it was finally the holiday that the Odinson's had come for, Thanksgiving.

And that was a nightmare...

The cooking was a piece of cake, except whenever Anne or Frigga had their backs turned Odin, Thor, Aanon or Loki would sneak a bite of the meals. The younger boys even made a game out of it.

But for the most part Thor and Loki would help cook as they viewed the Marcy's Thanksgiving Parade.  
_"Brother, look its Pikachu!"_ Thor signed to Loki who was frosting a chocolate cake. Loki looked up and at the screen in time to see the giant electric type float by, it was followed by the two new legendary Pokémon on the ground by parade float. _'Thor, if it isn't...nevermind...'_ Loki signed before looking back at the cake.

_"What is it brother?"_

_'It's a childish request...pay no heed...'_

_"Brother..."_ Thor signed and took hold of Loki's shoulders _"With me there isn't a such thing of a childish request...tell me what is it that you wish to tell me."_ Thor signed.

Loki looked to the side and then at his brother _'Is it possible that you can get me Pokémon X or Y for Christmas this year?'_  
Thor laughed and signed laughter _"Is that all? I thought you were going to tell me something outrageous. I will see what I can do."_ he signed ruffling Loki's hair causing the younger brother to smile.

Once everything was made and the long maple wood table was prepared the entire family sat down together to eat, everyone was dressed up in their best clothing, which Thor and Loki couldn't quite understand why.

"Isn't this wonderful? Everyone here together eating?" Frigga said as Thor signed. "Shall we say what we each are thankful for?" Odin added as Thor continued to sign.

"Mother what is it that you are thankful for?" Odin asked his mother.

"Simple, that I got to see my handsome grandchildren grow up. Aanon, honey what is it that you are grateful for?" she asked her husband.

"This turkey!" he grumbled in annoyance "And that there is only _one_ disabled in this house."

Thor suddenly froze when he realized he signed the last part for Loki.

_'Disabled?'_ Loki signed to his brother and he looked about the room at the many shocked faces _'Does he mean brother?'_ Loki added.

_"Nothing, let it not bother you."_

"Father!" Odin shouted.

"Please not now, lets not have this right now lets all enjoy our meals..." Anne said she looked at Thor "Thor, sweetheart, what are you thankful for?" she asked.

"As of previous years on this holiday, my thanks shall never change, I am most grateful for having Loki as my baby brother." He signed this as he spoke, Loki looked away signing _"Oaf"_ with a smile.

_"Brother?"_ Thor urged Loki.

Loki bite his lip and signed _'My family...I am most thankful for them, I know that I can be a handful but I love you all...your my parents, and I am thankful that you tell me everything because most parents don't tell their children much of anything'_ he signed and Thor translated what he said.

This caused Frigga and Odin to sinking back in their seats some, ashamed.

_'Mother?'_ Loki signed as Thor said what Loki signed.

Frigga blinked and sighed "My family..." she said "Mine too!" Odin interjected not wanting this to continue on any longer than it has.  
With that the family began to eat.

The meal wasn't silent, like how Thor, Frigga and Odin were used to, they didn't talk because Loki couldn't really talk. They would be silent because, it felt wrong to carry out conversation when one family member couldn't really get involved in, but over here was a entirely different story.

This was something unusual, Anne would asked Thor something and then grandfather would, or some one would asked Frigga or Odin something but no one bothered to ask Loki. And this hurt the Odinsons, try as they might to keep quiet some always asked them something.

Thor would translate everything for his brother to stay up to speed with what was happening. And when Loki would ask something no one (as in the grandparents) would respond which frustrated him dearly, he felt like screaming but he didn't. He wished he knew what they were saying, he saw their lips moving and he knew there had to be something, some sort of sound coming out of their mouths he could feel the vibrations hit his ears but heard nothing.

He continued to watch and had an idea, he was a brilliant young man after all, which is why he went to a gifted and talented school.  
Loki decided he was going to talk!

"S.H.I.E.L.D High? Isn't that like a school to get you ready for war?" Aanon asked.

"Some what, its a regular school but three out of the four classes teach you to fight and defend yourself its more of a-"

"Oor"

Thor stopped talking and looked at his brother.

Loki smirked, finally glad that he wasn't being ignored so he tried again "I..." he paused trying to figure out what to say "ahm ahppy 'err..." Loki then snapped his fingers in frustration, as he tried recalling a certain word but was unable to and the frustration appeared on his face, giving up, which he hated to do he settled with just ending the sentence "ooo." he said. Yet the rest of the family wasn't too thrilled, not counting Thor, it hurt him to hear his brother talk for Loki was often bullied by his friends, Thor's friends, not Clint and them, they have yet to meet Loki, but Thor's other friends who are in a gang that calls themselves the Warrior Three. They bullied Loki when they found out he couldn't talk (well) and that he couldn't hear.

That is why Thor has yet to introduce him to the new group of friends.

Aanon, then shook his head "Loki is a burden on this family!" snapped the grandfather. Thor narrowed his eyes as Odin narrowed his eye "Take that back! My brother is not a burden! He may not be able to hear but he is very smart!" Thor snarled back in a low voice.

But the grandfather left it at that and he walked away.

That night as everyone lie asleep, Thor had gotten up during the night to find himself something to eat. He trudged tiredly down the long dark hall, which lead into the kitchen.

He quietly made his way to the fridge and opened it peering inside before helping himself to a large slice of chocolate pecan pie.

As he returned the rest of the pie to the fridge, he heard a soft sound like socked feet on tilted floor. He didn't think much of it, thinking Loki had followed him "Loki I-" he stopped mid-sentence as he realized who he was talking too "Grandfather..." he said coldly.

"Thor, I'm sorry. I just want you to know you don't have to be Loki's personal translator. You are free to do what you want, and you be whatever you want."

Thor shook his head "You say those things in reference to me joining the military, I have no intentions of doing that, I shan't leave Loki. You claim I am free to chose to be what I want, and I wish to be there for Loki. And if that means I am to be his translator then so be it! I love my brother, he has unfortunately been born without his hearing and I am his ears."

This caused the grandfather to grit his teeth, he without warning drew his hand back, and brought it forward.

Thor closed his eyes expecting pain, yet none came.

The blonde blinked open his eyes and they widen in horror at the sight before him, Loki had taken the blow, the entire left side of his face was red and the start of a bruise was forming.

Loki glared, his green eyes seemed to glow in the dark like a cats_ "Leave. My. Brother. ALONE!"_ signed Loki in a slow yet threatening way. _"I haven't a problem with fighting an old man..."_ Loki added.

Aanon backed away, something about his tall dark grandson seem to scare him. Not knowing what Loki had just signed Aanon walked backward and returned to his room.

_"Thank you Loki, yet that was foolish of you."_ Thor signed to him.

Loki only laughed softly and then rubbed where he had been hit. Thor caught the action and retrieved ice for his brother.

_"Loki...how did you know that I was in danger?"_ Thor signed to his brother as he filled a sandwich bag with ice.

_"Now brother you can't possibly be that dimwitted can you? The connection you and I have...it doesn't just effect you."_ Loki signed, he shivered as the ice pack touched his cheek.

It was silent for a heartbeat then Loki signed to his brother.

_"Brother...what's wrong with me? Why did Aanon say I was a burden?"_

Thor signed to him _"Don't believe a word he says...all that matters is that you know I don't think of you in that light."_

Loki simply nods.

* * *

**Here it is~ It also took some time because I tried coming up with names for the grandparents. So far, Loki doesn't know that he is deaf, all that he knows is that he can't hear and that he signs. And his grandfather is one of the characters that are going to pick on Loki. **

**If you guys want to make a pecan chocolate pie for this Thanksgiving here is the recipe: recipes/food/views/Texas-Pecan-and-Chocolate-Pie-1 03169**

**As for the Thanksgiving parade I can't wait to see it! I love all the balloons and floats and its really exciting! It airs on Thanksgiving day on NBC so be sure to catch it if you want.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait *places chapter and rolls away***

* * *

"Thor, fetch Loki. I think he's in his room." Odin said "When you have him meet us in the car."

Thor nods and turns to make his way up the stairs, ever since the Odinsons returned home early from their grandparents visit due to the grandfather hitting Loki, Loki has locked himself in his room.

And Thor feels awful because, he feels like there is nothing he can do for his brother, aside from telling him that he isn't a burden, and continue acting deaf just so Loki doesn't feel like a misfit in a hearing family.

Now Thor's not saying their mother and father don't play deaf also but they can at times be forgetful.

Thor crept down the long dark hallway to his brothers room which was at the end of the hall, underneath the door light spilled out so that meant Loki either was reading one of his many novels that he collects or practicing his Criss Angel starter kit.

Loki was always into magic and one of the magicians that always awe-inspired him was the dark looking magician Criss Angel, what he found interesting was that the man wasn't afraid to show his magic, nor was he one of those snobby magicians that say "Its a secret", but what also inspired Loki to do magic was the fact that he had the potential to levitate!

Thor would always find Loki performing simple tricks like turning a quarter into a dove, or the levitation of small household items, but Loki's big dream was the levitation of himself.

Thor smiled at the thought of his brother accomplishing his goal, but his smile quickly faded when he heard a thump on the other side of the room, it sounded heavy like a book, or a body.

Thor opened the door and peered inside, only to find Loki curled on his side in his bed, he was dressed in his dark green sweat-shirt and sweat-pants, a sign that Thor grew to know as the "Sulky Loki" whenever he wore those he was going to be having an episode.

Thor crept into the room and stood near the door quietly, he knew Loki couldn't hear him, but it felt like he could hear him! It spooked Thor at how Loki could tell it was him, and how it was impossible for anyone to sneak up on his brother.

"What do you want, Thor? I don't wish to be bothered at this moment..." Loki signed.

Thor flinched, jumping at Loki's sudden movement, he walked up to his brother and tapped his left shoulder, signaling to him to face him.

Loki rolled slightly enough for him to see his older brother, from what Thor could see, Loki looked upset, it shown in his eyes.

Whenever his brother was upset his green eyes would appear red, the whites seemed to turn pink and the green iris would be blood red. Only Thor knew of this but it was strange to him, unexplainable almost.

Thor figured this was one of those rare gifts, like how some people can bend and twist, or touch their nose with their tongues.

"I can see that, is something bothering you brother? Your wearing your sweat clothes." Thor signed.

Loki rolled his eyes and huffed audibly "Its nothing. Just something small, I...I keep thinking on what grandfather has said. About me being a burden. I cant think of what he could possibly mean by it...is there something wrong with me? Something I don't know about?" the youngest Odinson signed, the look of pain crossed his face.

Thor bit his lower lip the sad look in Loki's eyes only made Thor's heart tighten, he wished he could tell Loki the truth, the about who he is. But he couldn't, the pain would be too much for his sibling, possibly driving him mad.

Thor sighed and pulled Loki up and into a hug, he rubbed his shoulders and kissed his forehead, the action caused Loki to frown but he made no move to push his sibling away.

"Brother, you know that grandfather is a bag of cats, you shouldn't take anything seriously that he says. You are no burden, your far from a burden. You mustn't think of yourself in that light, I don't want you to get depressed again, remember the last time you had gotten depressed thinking to much on a topic." Thor signed to his brother.

Loki nods and fakes a smile, Thor can tell its fake and then moves to tell his brother why he is upstairs "Brother, I know what will make you feel better. We are going to go Christmas tree hunting." Thor signed to his brother.

Loki's eyes lite up like a small child's, he had always enjoyed the tree hunting tradition, its always been his favorite. "Mother and father, they await us in car?" he signed to his sibling as he headed to his closet removing his scarf from the hanger.

"Aye, and grand news brother, father is allowing me to drive!" Thor signed as he added emotion into his movements. Loki simply smirked "This shall be interesting, how will mother and father deal with this? You and your reckless turns and the fact you speed down the roadways when there are no others on the roads?" Loki teased.

Thor looked offended "I do not speed! I have the greatest care when I'm driving!" Thor signed back quickly.

"You lie brother, what about you and your girl friend, Ms. Foster? I find myself clutching the seat for dear life as you fly down the roads, just to impress your female friend, it is as if you acquired your license through playing the Grand Theft Auto. Its a surprise we haven't perished thanks to your driving."

Thor watched amused, as his brother signed this to him.

"Are you claiming that you are the better driver? I recall you slamming onto the brakes every time you advance an inch forward." Thor signed "You drive worst than a elderly women." Thor signed to Loki as the brother began to exit the room.

"Well pardon me for not throwing caution to the wind, brother!" Loki signed before playfully hitting his brother in the shoulder.

The two brothers argued playfully back and forth as they exited the home, Odin watched as his sons headed to the car, he was about to lock the house when he noticed how his youngest was dressed.

"Loki, do you want to grabbed your coat?" he signed, but Loki shook his head "I do not require it. It defeats the purpose of feeling the chill of winter." Loki signed.

"Besides, I don't feel cold. It is as if I am one of those frost giants from the old folklore you told us about father." Loki signed.

Odin nods, he loved Loki's childlike interest in folklore, magic, and whatever else could grasp his attention.

Odin locked the door and was about the climb into the front seat when he heard a deep voice from behind say "Mmmhmm."

Odin turned around, and met eye to eyes with his blonde son "Father, you promised that I could take the wheel tonight." Thor said crossing his arms.

Odin frowned, he did promise, bit he hoped Thor had forgotten, but Thor never forgets. "I was hoping that you had forgotten, but if you are so insisted than go ahead, just...don't drive too fast." Odin said pocketing his keys as Thor stuck his own into the ignition.

Thor had barely moved out of the driveway when both Frigga and Odin began to bicker and panic.

"Thor easy, ease out of the drive...NO! Slower, slower, slower!"

"Sweetheart, your going to slow pick up the speed, no wrong, don't put it in drive yet!"

Thor simply huffed, he one his parents were worried, think is, they allow him to drive to and from school and they even allow him to pick up his baby brother, assuming he knows how to drive, yet now they are acting like its his first time.

All the while Loki was playing with Thor's MP3 player.

He had stuck the headphones in and picked a random song, the first song that played was "The Fox" despite not being able to hear it, Loki could feel the beats, the vibrations of the song and he could pretty much get the gist of the tempo of the song.

Like many others of the hearing community, Loki loved music.

Finally after many more short lectures Thor decided to take matters into his own hand and turned the car around, backed up, and took down the highway.

* * *

**Here it is, yup. And I hate how spellcheck thinks Criss Angels name is wrong...I know that's not how you usually spell that particular name but seriously?**


	5. Chapter 5

***throws pokeball and chapter comes out***

* * *

The family pulled into a Christmas tree farm around eight, there were many other cars, vans, and trucks there but that was normal considering it was close to Christmas.

Thor killed the engine and the family climbed out "Well if it isn't the Odinsons, how are you this fine December evening?" asked a fairly large man with a Trucker hat.

"Nice to see you again Bobby, how's it going?" asked Frigga. Bobby smiled "Its going well. Oh is that Thor?" he said approaching the young man, Thor smiled and nods "Its nice to see you too, Bobby."

Bobby laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"And is that Loki?" he said sounding impressed as the black haired brother walked up looking around his surroundings, Thor tapped his brothers should to alert him and signed what Bobby had said.

Loki smirked and half bowed "Man you grew last time I saw you, you came to here." Bobby signed and lowered his hand to his chest.

Loki grinned, he remembered being that short but over the spring and summer he had a major growth spurt, now he is as tall as Thor.

Odin turned and signed to Thor and Loki "You two why don't you start looking for a Christmas tree?"

Loki and Thor nods as they raced down into the farm looking for the perfect tree.

Their parents watch the brothers leave before turning to Bobby who had a sad look on his face.

"Is something the matter Bobby?" Odin asked.

The other man shook his head "I was just thinking...have you guys ever thought of looking into getting Loki that hearing implant?" he asked them.

Odin and Frigga looked at each other then back at the tree farmer "There is a hearing implant?" Frigga asked, her voice sounded hopeful and a bit worried. "What is it called?"

Bobby smiled "Cochlear Implant, the success rate the surgery has is incredible, they treat children, teens, and adults. They also treat people who were born deaf and get them speaking. Though at Loki's age his speech would probably rival that of a five year olds, deepening on how well he practices." Bobby explained.

Frigga suddenly clings to her husband "Odin." she says breathlessly "We always wanted the best for our sons, and if it means giving Loki his hearing then..."

Odin looked down "I know." is what he wanted to say so badly, but he couldn't face the fact with telling Loki he was deaf, bad enough his father had deemed Loki a burden.

Meanwhile Thor and Loki were on the search of the perfect tree "What about this one brother?" Loki signed as he looked up at the tree.

Thor glanced it over "Not quite brother, you see here, the bristles are falling here and there are bare branches. We need to find one with strong bristles and one with full branches." Thor signed.

Loki nods and continues to search.

Thor took a quick glance around before spotting a bigger, healthier looking tree. "Loki this way." Thor signed and jogged towards the tree the actions caused his brother to ran after him.

"Now this is a tree!" Thor signed smiling, Loki looked up at it "Its a tad large, don't you agree brother?" Loki signed, Thor only ruffled his brothers hair.

"Thor!? Is that really you, whoa what a pleasant surprise!" a voice called from behind.

Thor turned around facing the one that called him, he was met with the principle of S.H.I.E.L.D High, Nick Fury, though most the students and staff call him Director Fury.

"Ah, Director Fury, what brings you here sir?" Thor asked mentally slapping himself for asking such an obvious question.

"What does it look like I'm doing, tree shopping." Thor sweat-dropped at the response "Aye...I see that sir."

Fury frowned and walked away.

"Don't worry about him...he...means well."

Thor jumped at the new voice and spun around, he was met with a young teen with blazing red eyes, purple hair and he was dressed in a thick coat.

"Have we met before?" Thor asked curiously.

"Yeah, we have, I sit behind you in Astronomy and in Norse Mythology I sit next to you. The names Chase."

Thor listened and closed his eyes trying to recall such a name before he oh'd and smiles "That is correct, I remember now, sorry, friend Chase." he apologized.

Chase nods "Its cool, anyway I just want to say its really cool gettin' to speak with the schools star, heartthrob, man to be...it must be hard keeping uo with that reputation. Don't want anything to happen to it." Chase said, his tired red eyes scanned the trees.

"Nay, I must say it is fairly easy to uphold. I just be myself." Thor said grinning.

"True, I saw your family come in here, you all look well to do. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions? I am just curious as to what happen to you dads eye."

Thor smiled "Of course, as for my father, he was in war, he was shot in the eye but he continued to fight, he even won a few medals for saving ten men." Thor added.

Chase nods "Your mom, does she work? I feel like I seen her some where." Chase said trying to pull information out of Thor.

"Um...no, she doesn't really work she just travels a lot and aids those who needs it most." Thor answered honestly.

"What of your family?" Thor asked.

"You know my dad..." Chase said pointing at Fury "Nuff said..."

All the while Loki was struggling to get Thor's attention, it was obvious that he couldn't see him signing, so Loki was left with two options, go over to Thor, or call his name.

Loki was also ticked that he didn't know what was being said, he saw their lips moving but as to what was coming out, he was lost.

He growled in frustration and stormed up to Thor, he hit him square in the chest "OOR!" Loki cried out in frustration, his face was red from anger and his green eyes flashed annoyance "Ooo eheeot!"

Thor flinched as Loki hit him, despite not being of the same build as his brother Loki still hit like his older sibling. Thor was about to say something to his sibling but he heard snickering.

Thor looked over to his left only to find Chase giggling.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

Chase shakes his head "I-Is this Luka? Or um..." Chase was cut off by his chuckles.

Thor had a feeling of what he was laughing about.  
"This is my baby brother, Loki." He said in a proud tone.

"Wait, the same Loki that got to skip elementary due to his genius like status?" Chase asked sounding astonished.

Thor nods.

"Then why does he sound like that? That's no genius that was..." Chase had to choose his words correctly but before he could say more he broke into another fit of laughter.

"Is he slow? Or stupid?" Chase said mocking Loki.

Thor narrowed his eyes, he grabbed up Chase and shook him, his blue eyes raging like a lighting storm "Don't you dare mock my brother!" he snarled shaking the purple haired boy "Loki my be deaf but he is no fool! I best advise you to think thrice before you speak ill of him again, for you will find yourself waking in the afterlife!" Thor spat and threw Chase to the floor.

Chase quickly nods and scrambles to his feet, taking one last look at the tall dark haired sibling he smirked and left the brothers.

As soon as he left Frigga and Odin found the brothers, in which they found they perfect tree and took it home.

Little did the brothers know, Chase was about to make both their lives a living nightmare, and change their lives forever.

* * *

**Whelp here we are, the character that is going to make Loki's life different. **

***Loki enters the room***

**Loki: Pardon.**

**Heta: Loki? How did you get past Prussia? **

**Loki: Seriously? The man may be of old times but he is no match for me. As I was saying. I need everyone's help, my army this is your time to prove your loyalty lies with me and not those merry fools who calls their selves the Avengers...May I make announcement?**

**Heta: Go for it. =u=**

**Loki: As you all know, I shan't be in the upcoming Avengers plays** (_Heta: You mean movie)_** *sighs* and for those who have seen my brothers newest movie...you all know that is the last time I shall appear, unless there is a Thor 3.**

**Heta: TT^TT**

**Loki: *is quiet for a moment and looks up sadly* But there is a chance that I shall get my own movie, and only way to accomplish that is by signing this petition called Free Loki. I am unsure of the exact signatures it must acquire but the current number is grand. To sign just go here. petitions/free-loki **

**Heta: its the first one**

**Loki: *bows* Thank you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

***reaches into sack and pulls out chapter***

* * *

Thor laid quietly in his bed, his snores were light and soft, implying he was to wake any second.

He stirred slightly and opened his eyes, he glanced at his clock, he read the time and leapt out of bed. "Time to get Loki up!" he giggled.

Thor slipped out of his room and tip-toed into Loki's room which was down the hall.

He slipped into Loki's room, crossing over to his bed and counted to three before tackling Loki, causing the younger brother to jolt awake with a light airy scream.

Thor cringed and clamped a hand over his brothers mouth an holding a finger to his lips, signaling him to be silent.

When Loki calmed enough to realize who his attacker was he glared and signed angrily at him.

"Good Morning brother, it is time to see if you've been a good boy, or if your pranks has gotten you coal!" Thor signed.

Loki looked confused, his eyes darting over to the clock near his bed and his eyes widen _'Its 5:OO in the morning!?'_ he signed in anger _'Its too early to be up and wasting time sitting idly around gawking mindlessly at gifts you are unable to open unless mother and father are awake! Besides aren't you to old to be this excited about gifts?'_ Loki signed.

"Your never too old brother, besides, aren't you too old to be interest in Pokémon?" Thor signed, he had a sad look on his face.

Loki looked as if Thor had cursed him_ 'Your never too old to play Pokémon!'_ Loki signed.

"Oh? Yet I'm to old to be excited about such a cherished holiday alas your never too old for a child's game?" Thor signed in shock.

_'It is not a child's game! Its a game on strategy on tactics!'_ Loki signed.

"Whatever you say brother." Thor signed back and removed his hand from Loki's mouth, he then pick his brother up and slung him over his shoulder and walked downstairs ignoring Loki's kicks and punches.

When the brothers were downstairs Thor deposited Loki onto the floor and he sat himself near his brother, Loki was going to question him further but his eyes fell on the gifts.

He was in awe at the sight, its just something beautiful about a beautifully decorated Christmas Tree with beautifully wrapped gifts that makes you just want to stare at it.

"Still think its childish Loki?" Thor signed.

Loki glared _'I think its childish for us to be up this early when we're sixteen and eighteen years old gawking at a tree, we should still be asleep!'_ signed Loki before yawning and closing his eyes.

Loki was the last person that should be woken this early, Thor learned that from past experiences. And they weren't pretty, Loki is the biggest bully when up at early hours. He is less social and has the shortest temper.

Thor scooted closer to his brother and pulled him into a laying position so he could go back to sleep, but Loki shoved him away, his green eyes flashing tension and anger _'Thor what is the point, you oaf...you know better than anyone else in this house that once I'm awake I cannot, try as I might, go back to sleep!'_ he signed.

Thor knew that but at least he tried. He knew what to do though. He stood and walked toward the kitchen, he opened the fridge and dug through it until he withdrew from it. He turned to the pantry that was across from the fridge and peered inside, grinning like a...child on well, Christmas morning.

He walked back to his brother and tossed a silver package at him "Here you go!" Thor signed.

_'PopTarts...Thor I have no need for these, they taste gross.'_ Loki frowned signing.

Thor stuck one of the tarts into his brothers mouth forcing him to eat it "Just eat it, it shall hold you over until mother and father wakes." Thor signed already finishing his own.

Loki sighed and ate the tart.

The brothers sat together in silence for several moments before Thor looked over at the gifts and approached the packages _'Thor!'_ Loki signed and snapped his finger at him.

Thor ignored him and pulled a fairly large box foward "This one is mine!" Thor signed, before diving back into the pile.

Loki felt his lips twitch into a smile, he couldn't help but feel excited, Thor glanced over his shoulder and he could see Loki slowly inching forward but stilled and quickly shifted himself back into his original position of crossed leg, when he noticed Thor watching him.

Thor smirked and returned to the pile "Oh Loki! Look you got the huge box in the corner!" Thor signed turning enough for Loki to see his hands.

Before Thor knew it Loki was on the other side of the tree snooping about for his name on any of the presents.

"Well look at that Odin, our sons are acting like children again." Frigga giggled and Thor jumped, the sudden movement startled Loki "Mother, Father what are you too doing up?" Thor signed frantically as he gently tapped Loki on the ankle to signal to him their parents were there.

Loki crawled from underneath the tree and tried to hide his childlike demeanor behind his usual air, but their parents clearly could see that he was just as excited.

"Well, now. You both are so eager I'm allowing you one present each, but they have to be the ones from each other." Frigga signed.

Thor frowned, he loved Loki to bits but the guy was known for giving pranks as gifts. One year he gave Thor a gift, he unwrapped it and opened it and a boxing glove shot out, cartoony I know, but Thor was at a lost at how Loki was able to pull off such a prank.

Another year Thor received a piece of parchment reading _**"LOKI'D"**_ it had been written in Loki's hand.

So no telling what Loki was going to give him his year.

Thor was surprised when Loki placed the large box he had been messing with in front of him.

_'Open it. I swear on Odin's beard, that its not a prank.'_ Loki signed.

Odin looked surprised.

Thor looked at his brother and then approached the box as if it was going to bite him, he unwrapped the box and frowned at the graffiti all over it which read _**"Loki'd"**_ Thor opened it and peered inside.

To Thor's delight there wasn't a prank instead there was a silver helmet with wings, underneath was a neatly folded chainmail tunic with leather and metal circles, Thor lifted it up and out of the box his eyes scanning the outfit. His attention was caught on a pair of black leather pants that fell out as he held the tunic, but what caught his attention the most was the long red cape attached to the tunic.

"Brother I..." Thor signed, but the look on Loki's face only made Thor's throat tighten.

He grabbed his brother into a hug and kissed him on the ear. Loki smiled and hugged back.

Thor pulled from the hug and signed to his brother to get ready, the box Thor picked up was equal in size and weight. Loki opened it and peered inside his green eyes lighting up with pure joy.

He reached into the box and pulled out a large golden helmet with long horns that resembled a goats.

Loki put it on and smirked he looked inside the box once more, his grin growing wider as he pulled out a black, green, and gold leather jacket like tunic with a black cape and leather pants. He was about to sign his thanks but he noticed another outfit, this one was also black, green, and gold but this time it looked a bit like the one he had just picked up but the cape is longer and green, the shoulders are jutted upward and gold and black decorated the armored shoulder plates.

Loki quickly put it on and turned some _'Quick, brother put yours on! Oh You haven't gotten the rest of your gift...'_ Loki signed.

Thor looked confused and returned to his box aside from a large black sack, there was another gift, Thor reached inside and pulled up a hammer shaped object, he held it with ease, as if it was little chick.

He unwrapped it and it turned out to be a hammer, with a leather handle and fine inscriptions of unique design on both sides.

"Loki? This is beautiful." Thor signed.

Loki looked bashful and he hid his face _'I had some friends make it for you...it has been made special for you. It's really heavy, I can't really lift it.'_ Loki signed.

Thor knew by friends Loki meant associates, Loki didn't really have any friends but Thor wasn't going to say anything instead he ruffled his brothers hair and then opened the sack his blue eyes shining and he gave his sibling a bone crushing hug and nuzzled him "Oh thank Odin's beard for the Poptarts brother." Thor signed and continued with the crushing bear hug.

Odin frowned "Why is everything about my beard?!" he grumbled.

Frigga smiled as Thor dressed in his gift, the brothers began to reach for their other gifts but she stopped them "Now we have breakfast." she signed to them, she smiled at the faces the boys made and walked to the kitchen.

"Come on boys, lets help your mother." Odin signed to them, Thor gave one last puppy dog look to the gifts and sighed.

The entire family helped out with making breakfast listening to the Christmas songs all the while.

Then the torturous part came having to eat the meal while you have full view of the gifts.

Once the entire family had finished the meal and cleaned up, Odin let the young men have at their gifts, each getting clothes and sketch books. And few of the items they had asked for.

Loki mentally frowned having not seen the gift he actually wanted. The books and sketchpad were gifts he wanted but they weren't the prized _"Christmas miracle"_ gift...but he was thankful he got something at least.

Odin sighed "Well its time for my gift to you two boys." he signed and made his way upstairs.

The other three could hear him upstairs his heavy footfalls and shuffling echoed on the bottom floor.

When he reappeared he had to objects shaped like cages with a green cloak over one and the other had red. "You two has always asked for a pet you mother and I has finally agreed on it." he signed. He gave Thor the red cloaked cage and Loki the other.

Both Thor and Loki uncovered their gifts and in each cage sat a black raven.

"Thor yours name is Muninn. Loki yours is named Huginn. These two will serve as my eyes and ears when I'm away." Odin signed.

The brothers nod and turn to their new pets, Thor roughly patted his while Loki simply stroked the majestic bird.

The rest of the evening had been spent with Thor playing with his new sport equipment that Odin had bought him while Loki read his new books, or sketched Huginn.

That night as the family ate Christmas dinner Odin suddenly stood he walked away quietly and made his way upstairs.

Frigga giving him questioning looks all the while.

Upstairs Odin moved toward the closet and opened the door shifting boxes and moving unused wrapping paper aside.

_'What has gotten into father?'_ Loki signed and fed Huginn a piece of ham.

"Not sure honey, and I don't think its best for Huginn to eat that." she signed.

Before Loki could sign back Odin came down the stairs and placed a large rectangle box onto the table "Frigga, strange thing ever happen to me, I was looking upstairs for my night clothes and I stumbled onto this..." he signed and gestured to the box "Yet I didn't put it there..." he signed looking spooked.

Frigga caught on and signed "Maybe it was Santa." she signed.

Loki read the signs and shook his head smiling. Loki knew they bought the gifts, he stopped believing in Santa when he was about nine and that was by pure accident, he and Thor were playing hide and seek in the house, and Loki ran into their parents room and hid under the bed. But in doing so he found out his parents were basically Santa by one of his parents, probably Odin tossing a tag under the bed, a Santa costume tag.

But Loki didn't understand how Thor still believed and he was eighteen, at his age most kids stop believing in that and are into other things like fandoms, and dating.

But Thor was Thor. Odin smirked and signed to his sons to check the boxes contents, when the boys reached the box to their surprise, to Thor's actually, were more gifts.

Loki plucked one up, it was the right size and weight to be what he wanted but then again...Loki opened it and his eyes lit up like fireworks! He had gotten the gift he wanted the newest Pokémon game!

Thor had gotten yet again another case of PopTarts, the guy was crazy about them...it was the strangest addiction Loki had ever seen.

That night as everyone readied for bed Loki had ventured into Thor's room _'Good night Thor.'_ he signed and then he stopped he looked shy almost as if expecting to be turned down.

_'Brother, I know you say for me not to worry on grandfather's words...but...I can't stop thinking about them. And I can't help but feel so different in this family. I...I wonder at times if I am a burden.'_ Loki signed and then dropped his gaze to the floor.

Thor frowned _"Why is he still thinking on this, I told him how we don't feel that way and how grandfather is just a heartless man."_ he thought.

Loki didn't look up, he continued to sign_ 'I mean, it would make sense right? If you and mother and father all felt that way. I know I'm different, I know this because why else would people stare at me in public or stray away from me! I know this but I just don't know how I'm different! And I can't help but feel like a flat tire to the family, we're always going to the doctors, you guys always go out of the way to include me in things, or try to be patient with me and...'_ Loki halted with the sign language and he hugged himself, his breath hitching as he shook his head.

Thor felt horrible, he knew what Loki meant, he was being stared at in the stores which didn't help his self confidantes or his self-esteem, he would always prefer staying home or in the car. But if he had to leave the home or car, like for school or if the family would go out to eat, Loki would dress in a hoodie to keep from people staring at him, not knowing that it was because he was using sign language.

He often needed check up to see if there was a chance that he could start hearing, but Loki wasn't the best patient, he hated having things stuck in his ears, and to top it off he couldn't really understand what the doctor was saying he tried lip reading but that only confused him.

Thor didn't think they went out of their way to include his brother, did he mean how they only spoke when he wasn't around, or how they muted the TV so Loki could watch movies and shows with them? Thor stood and walked to his brother, lifted his chin and he was met with a heartbreaking sight.

Loki's eyes were swimming in tears while tears littered his cheeks.

"Your not a burden Loki! Stop thinking on this topic, you always do this, you think too much on a topic and get yourself sick because of it. Your NOT a burden. We do those things for you because we love you. People only stare at you because your brave enough to sport such a hairstyle that rock singers have, brother. I love you and I want you to know that I will do anything to protect you, and I will always be there for you. I wont let anyone hurt you and you mean so much to me. I will be your shield and sword, anyone messes with you and they have to answer to me." Thor signed to his brother.

Thor took Loki into a hug and he holds him close and tight, Loki at this point begins to break down and sob. He clutches his siblings shirt tightly and he buries his nose in the crook of Thor's neck, all the while Thor holds him, rocking him side to side.

All Thor could really do is listen to Loki's airy gasps and his heart wrenching sobs. He wish he could say something, but maybe if he held him a little closer and a little tighter Loki could tell Thor cared.

And he did so and he felt Loki sag against him as if his legs couldn't hold his weight.

Meanwhile, Odin and Frigga were in their room in bed Odin reading a book and Frigga was on her laptop, that Thor had gotten her for Christmas.

"Odin...I was just reading about the implant, and I think its worth a shot. There is a ninety-five percent success rate for the surgery." Frigga said.

Odin looked away from his book to his wife "Is that so...does it say the ages they treat? Because if there's a limit then I don't really see the point." he said softly.

Frigga shook her head "There isn't a limit, but they don't often treat elderly and adults because most are use to being deaf."

"But that's the problem, we haven't told Loki he was deaf, to him its...I don't know what he thinks, but those kids and adults know that their deaf. I mean you seen people stare at him when he signs, we tell him its because of his crazy rock of ages hairstyle and his sense of style when it comes to dressing." Odin explained.

Frigga frowned "We? That is just you. You ruined his self-esteem by not telling the truth. You should tell him he's just deaf and people stare because of his use of sign language!" she said.

"Oh no, _I'm_ not going to be made the bad guy in this, how will Loki possibly react to this? He so far thinks everything is normal but being dropped with the news of his disability would probably corrupt his mind!" Odin said.

Frigga huffed "So your not going to tell him? If you won't then I will...its either we tell him or he will find out the hard way." she said softly.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait~ And I totally forgot that I had Loki ****_talking_**** in italics, the future chapters will be italic talking Loki. And the part with the box of gifts at night is something my parents do to us...question. Does anyone else get up at 5 on Christmas day? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

***shoot out chapter with shirt canon***

* * *

Thor huffed and glanced at the clock, 6:4O and that meant school, the vacation seemed so short and school seemed to come to quickly. He longed to stay in the warm sheets just awhile longer.

He wanted this too all be a dream, it was still vacation time in his mind and school, what was school? Just a figment of his imagination, it doesn't really exist. Just one of those characters that parents believe in instead of the Easter Bunny, or the Tooth Fairy.

Thor closed his eyes, he could feel sleep reclaiming him.

Thor suddenly felt himself fall and hit the floor with a thud, his chest and stomach explode with pain, it felt like Clint side hit him in the chest like he does during the football practices.

Thor groans and opens his eyes, he frowned at finding himself on the floor before picking himself up, he glanced at his bed to find the object that had it over, it was his backpack.

It was already stuffed and ready to go, his tired blue eyes trailed upward to the dark figure in the door way, it was Loki.

He had thrown the bag at him and was now standing arms crossed and he was fully dressed, wearing a black suit with a black tie and a green and white scarf, despite how casual the Laufeyson School is, Loki just seemed to prefer to dress nice for any occasion.

His style is very different than Thor's, who is comfortable in tees and jeans.

"Brother, its far too early to be bickering...allow me one more minute of rest..." Thor signed sloppily due to his fatigue.

Loki shook his head _'No. Thor you promised that I can come to school with you, since I have been excused from my school for the time being. And I am most intrigue to learn of what it is that you do in S.H.I.E.L.D High, the activities that your school holds. And for the time being you have about ten minutes to dress and drive to the school.'_ Loki signed before casually turning away and walking down the hall.

Thor held his face in his hands, he forgot that Loki was coming with him today. Thor was honestly proud of his brother, he was the youngest in the Laufeyson School for the Gifted and Talented yet he was the smartest one, he was often sent home early due to always finding a flaw in the lesson, or finding errors and correcting the teacher then being Loki he called the professors fools.

There has only been one teacher that seemed to be able to handle Loki and that was Dr. Doom. He enjoyed Loki's personality while others complained about it.

Thor dragged himself to his feet and readied for the day.

He walked down the stairs and headed into the kitchen where Loki was quietly munching on a pear, as he read the book he had gotten for Christmas, Christmas was no more than a week or two ago and the younger brother was nearly done with the book!

That impressed Thor, for him it would take him maybe a month or four, possibly a few years if he remembers where he left the book and what page or chapter he was on. Thor wasn't the reading type, he was more about muscle and physical strength.

While Loki was into reading, mythology, and magic, he often tried fighting but would only end up hurt or in the emergency room. He was strong, but nowhere near Thor's level Thor was almost Herculean in level while Loki was about average. Thor was the muscle and Loki the brains, and the siblings were okay with that because together they made one heck of a team.

"Brother, tell me again how is it that you are able to skip school?" Thor signed to his brother after getting his attention.

Loki simply looked at him in a curious manner before saying _'I told you last night. The school is holding some special event for the upper classmen, and I can't go for I am the youngest in the entire school.'_ Loki signed.

Thor thought for a moment on what the event could possibly be that they wouldn't want Loki to know about _'They say the founder of the school would be their, I really wanted to meet him...but that's life. At least I can spend the with you.'_ Loki signed and smiled.

Thor smirked "Just don't cause any trouble. I don't feel like spending the rest of my Senior year in detention." Thor signed as he ruffled his brothers hair. _'I can't make any promises...'_ smirked Loki as stood up, and headed to the door grabbing his golden cane with a large sapphire gem in the center that Thor swears can glow a bright blue "Brother you can't take to school..." Thor said quickly, not wanting any reenactments of their vacation to Germany...

_The Odinsons had been invited to a ball in Stuttgart Germany by one of Frigga's co-workers. Odin thought it would be a wonderful idea for the boys to see another country and experience the way of life their, instead of same old-same old New York, with that in mind the family packed up headed to Germany, needless to say everything was fine, the boys adored the lavender fields and explored about, they seen were the Berlin Wall stood, they even made two new friends! Brothers, one worked as an representative for Germany while the other claims he represents Prussia, though Prussia doesn't exist. 'Kesesese...yup but it doesn't matter that Prussia no longer exists, as long as I'm alive und awesome Prussia vill live on!" shouted the oldest brother name Gilbert, Ludwig the younger brother could only apologize for his siblings stupidity._

_The visit to the party was the downfall of the vacation, Thor and Odin drank their fill while Frigga and Loki simply enjoyed the food and presence of others. At one point Loki grew bored and decided to go exploring the rest of the luxurious building, with permission form his mother Loki took up the golden cane that he bought at a store called "The Chitauri" and began to explore his surroundings._

_Loki was viewing a picture of some man screaming with his hands on his cheeks and bizarre background when he felt something wasn't right he turned from the picture and walked across the long isle, he paused for a moment and noticed Thor and another being fighting, all the while a man who looked like security was idly standing watching it all go down. The man Thor was fight suddenly pulled a knife out and made a move to stab Thor! Loki seen enough he waved his cane over the railing as he made his way down the stairs, he flipped his cane, caught it and whacked the useless guard across the face. Everyone jumped and turned to Loki who was now on the ground level, the man fighting Thor saw this as an opening and was about to strike he was snatched up by Loki and flipped onto his back onto a statue, Loki pulled out a item that resemble the sonic screwdriver or the memory eraser from men in black, from his pocket (another thing he bought for the store) he clicked the button on the back and it opened from the end revealing four sharp leg like pieces and in the center a light glowed as the device buzzed Loki without mercy slammed the item down onto the mans eye._

_After a fit of chaos the police and firemen came, and announced the whole situation as a matter of self defense, but they told Frigga and Odin that they will be on the watch for Loki and that he may potentially become a threat._

_Needless to say that's the last time they went overseas. _

The drive to S.H.I.E.L.D High was a quick one, Thor did his usual routine with stopping to get him and his sibling coffee for a popular café before heading to the school.

They pulled into the parking lot and shut off the engine "Loki, stick by my side all day, S.H.I.E.L.D is a huge place and I don't want you getting lost...or, just promise me you won't wander." Thor signed.

Loki gave a look that implied he didn't have to tell him that _'I won't._' Loki promised.

The siblings exited the car and headed towards the doors when Thor suddenly heard his name shouted "THOR!" a voice called from behind, Thor turned and smiled, Thor tapped Loki's ear getting his brothers attention. Thor pointed behind him causing Loki to glance behind himself as he noticed who exactly it was Loki quickly fled behind Thor.

It was the gang that calls themselves the Warriors Three.

Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg came clambering up to the brothers.

Fandral smirks "Friend how goes...oh." he frowns when he notices Loki "Fury's kid told us you'd be bringing the runt." Thor narrows his eyes, giving his friend a warning "Loki's here because, his school has forbidden him to come today. The school is hosting a special event that he can not take part in." Thor said.

Hogun simply looks at Loki but says nothing more as his gaze returns to his friends.

Volstagg smirks "So how has old Liesmith been? Has he came up with any good ol lies as of late or has he retired from his lies?" he asked.

Loki narrows his eyes as his grip on his cane tightens.

Thor smirks "No, he's still giving us trouble, Loki why not come and talk with us?" Thor signed to his hidden brother. Loki gave one look at the group and shook his head, Loki could feel that he wasn't wanted at this moment and he looked at Thor with a hurt look.

Thor glanced at his sibling when he felt Loki nudge his shoulder, Thor turned to his friends "Friends, it is about time I head inside. Class shall be starting soon and I have to get Loki a tag since he will be staying on campus today." Thor said.

The Three looked at Loki and then at Thor "Fine. Catch you later." Fandral said "We have to start heading off to the field anyway." Fandral started to head off to the field that was behind the brothers, on his way he rammed into Loki.

Hogan followed close behind glaring nastily at the younger brother. Volstagg looked at Loki, as he waved off to Thor who turned around to watch his friends leave.

"Oh Thor! Friday we have to hang out, what do you say?" Fandral called.

Thor grinned "Of course friends, Friday night it is." Loki watched the group, he tried getting the whole story of what was being said, but to no use. He could only really make out his name on their lips and a few other words, but he knew that what was being said was about him and he didn't like that. But that would soon change, he will soon know exactly what was being said without Thor's help...

Thor tugged his brother along "Come brother, we must get you a ID sticker so they can tell you're a visitor." Thor signed to his brother.

After Thor had gotten his sibling situated, he and Loki entered the first class, it was math and Thor looked as if he wanted to be somewhere else.

"Thor, who's this?" the teacher asked, Thor grins "This is my kid brother, Loki. He's going to be staying here with me until his school is done with this project that he is too young for." Thor explained.

The teacher looked at Loki who was watching the other students with a looked of distaste "I should mention that Loki is deaf, so if you wish to speak to him you will have to sign to him for him to be able to understand. Or you can tell him though me, I will be most happy to tell him." Thor said.

The students each wore a different expression, some looked uneasy (the look that Loki hated, for it made him feel uncomfortable and it often led to him cowering behind Thor), some were staring at him with hard looks as they were eying him up and down (another look Loki hated it had the same effect as the uneasy look), others looked sympathetic (which would leave Loki confused he didn't quite understand why he would get these looks for his family would never sign when some gestured to him, all he knows is his family always seems to scratch their ears when they speak to another), while the rest would look at him then look away (this is the look Loki loathed with every ounce of his being! He hated it because he knows he's being stared at, but if their to much of a coward to face him then that leaves him radiating with anger. Those looks are the ones that left him self conscious).

Loki gritted his teeth in anger, Thor noticed the tightness of his siblings jaw and he frowned as he noticed the mix looks of the class. Thor turned to his brother "Is there anything you want to tell them Loki?" Thor said aloud but signed for his sibling.

Loki narrowed his eyes, the air of arrogances filled the room _'You are all beneath me...' _Loki signed, Thor paled, he couldn't repeat that so instead he said "He said he is thrilled to be here..." Thor didn't sign his part for he knew Loki would throw a fit. "That's wonderful to hear, now why not you and your handsome little brother take a seat." the teacher replied happily.

Thor nods and tugs Loki along, as the brothers cross the isle some students moved their desks away as Loki neared, Thor thought it was to make more room, that wasn't it and Loki knew it. The isles had plenty of room especially with how then Loki is, the students feared they would get whatever was wrong with him, and it hurt. But he ignored it the best he could.

As the class dragged on many students would often glance at Loki and at Thor, the two were brothers, but didn't look alike.

"That Loki kid, he doesn't look like Thor, nor does he look like the rest of his family, I seen them all together at the Nookington's the mom has dusty blonde hair the dad has a white beard but parts are blonde, Thor's a blonde, and then that guy has black hair..." a kid from the front row whispered to another.

"You know, that could just be one of those gene things we learned about in bio. Anyway I was going to say he looked like Mr. Laufeyson, like its not even normal how much he resembles the man, its like they could be father a son." the other boy replied.

"I thought he didn't have any kids?"

"He does, he had about ten kids, but the tenth one was born sick and they didn't keep the baby."

"Just because it was sick?"

"Yeah, the children where all huge like the sizes of a month old baby, but the last one was premature."

The students were chatting as Thor was listening to the entire story as he watched his brother who was reading a book and occasionally he would look up and glance at the teacher before going back to the book. Thor couldn't help but think now how he did look like his father's rival, Thor was going to have to ask his parents about that when they get home.

Soon it was time for lunch, the only class students didn't have to try hard in to pass, and it was Thor' favorite time of day. The oldest brother waited for Loki to stash his book in suit.

Loki soon joined Thor and the two exited the room and out into the hall. As the two walked together Thor began to signed to his sibling "SO! How is my school so far, do you like it?" he signed to him. Loki simply smirked _'I just wish there weren't any people out there who stares at me...it makes me feel like a pariah...'_ he signed he was about to sign some more when he suddenly stopped _'Thor, pardon me...but I need...to use the facilities...'_ Loki signed pointing to the mens restroom.

Thor nods and Loki handed him the cane before he ran into the restroom, Thor huffed and walked towards the restroom leaning against the wall waiting for his baby brother to return. As he waited a young girl walked up and tapped Thor's shoulder getting his attention.

"Your brother is Loki right? C-Can you give this to him for me?" she asks him.

Thor nods and he smiles, the girl blushes thanking him before dashing away. Thor looks down at his hand, he was clutching a small piece of paper, he opens it only to notice it's a phone number, Thor grins, his brother has a crush and he thought it was cute.

Loki exits the restroom drying his hands on a napkin before taking up his cane. Thor led his sibling downstairs and towards the front of the school, Loki looked confused _'Brother, I don't understand...why aren't we going to the cafeteria?' _Loki signed.

Thor smirked "School is over brother, so I was thinking you would love to join me and my friends?" he signed. _'It's not that dreaded three is it?'_ Loki signed. Thor shook his head. "These are my new friends we run a club called the Avengers, where we help children who deal with bullies, and we also help the police." he signed. Loki nods and follows his brother outside.

Outside, there stood a group of teens. A women with short red hair wearing a black sweater and white jeans, she stood next to a male with brown hair and shades, he wore a black shirt with a red jacket, and khaki shorts. Next to him stood a man who stood slumped he wore a purple short sleeve button up shirt and brown dress pants, by him stood a well built teen boy with sapphire eyes and blonde hair, he wore a bomber jacket with a blue plaid shirt and brown jeans and last but not least was the boy everyone knew he wore a black Metallica shirt and baggy torn jeans, he had a stylish beard and mustache, but the one thing Loki found interesting was the glowing piece in his chest.

"Friends, this is my brother, Loki. He will joining us for lunch today." Thor said smiling and signing.

"Loki, these are my friends" he started with the female of the group "this is Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Steve, and Tony." he said. Loki nods and waves to them. Thor looked over at his sibling then over to his friends "So well shall we venture out to eat?" Thor asked, Steve grinned "Why don't we let Loki choose? He is our guest." Steve said kindly. Thor nods "Brilliant idea!" he said, Thor turned to his brother "Where shall we eat today?" Thor signed, Loki thought about it for a moment then smirked he could only think of one place 'What about IHOP, brother?' Thor chuckled, and so did Steve, Steve walked forward and signed to Loki "You like IHOP don't you, I can see it your eyes and in your smile." Steve smiled.

Loki stiffens and inches back his eyes narrowed and his grip on the cane tightens. Steve began to worry, it was clear that it was a while since someone other than his family approached him_ 'You know Sign Language?'_ Loki signed after he relaxed some.

Steve nods, he was about to say something else when he suddenly cut off by Tony shouting "Are we going to stand around all day or are we going out to eat?" Thor laughs and he tugs on his sibling "We are going to the IHOP, last one there pay for all!"

* * *

**I'm sorry this one took so long T^T please forgive me. I just finished it up thanks to the help of the live action Death Note movie!**


End file.
